Eyes of Betrayal
by InaGo's Kariya-sama
Summary: Fifth Sector is dominating and Raimon's Soccer Club began to experience hardships. A SEED is sent to infiltrate, new members join. But, worst of all, Minamisawa leaves and Kurama is left alone.
1. Best Day Ever!

"**EYES OF BETRAYAL"**

It was 7:30 in the morning and soccer practice was beginning already. I changed into my soccer uniform, and after a few minutes, I went straight to the soccer field and proceeded to do my warm-ups. "Yo." someone said behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Minamisawa-san. "Good morning, Minamisawa-san.", I said calmly. "Good morning, Kurama." he replied with a light smile. "Want me to help you with your warm-ups?" he offered. "No. I don't want to bother you so early in the morning." I replied, turning down his invitation as politely as I can. "Don't sweat it. It won't bother me at all, anyway." he told me. "Well, if it's really okay with you, then, please do help me.", I accepted. Minamisawa-san nodded slightly, and then we continued our warm-ups. After about ten minutes, Shindou, our captain, called out to all of us, saying that it's time for a practice match. I stood up slowly, and then went to my position on the field, next to Minamisawa-san. Today, our practice match will be with Raimon's Second Team. The whistle blew, and the game is now in session. Minamisawa-san passed the ball to me. I quickly passed the ball to Hamano, cleverly avoiding a sliding tackle from Aoyama. Hamano passed the ball to Shindou, who shot the ball into the goal. A few minutes went by, and first-half was finally finished. "Ahh~~ finally, it's half-time.", Hamano exclaimed. We rested for a few good minutes, and second-half was seconds away from starting. We went back to our positions on the field, and second-half has now officially begun. Minamisawa-san once again passed the ball to me to start the kick-off. I passed it to Shindou, who passed it back to Minamisawa-san. One minute into the game, and we already earned our second point, all thanks to Minamisawa-san. The next point was once again shot by Shindou, as one would expect from the captain of Raimon's First Team. Before the Second Team's goalkeeper could toss the ball back, the long whistle sounded, signaling the end of the game. It was the First Team's win, with a score of 3-2. Shindou approached the Second Team's captain, Ichino, and then shook hands with him. Ichino and his team then left afterwards. "Good job, everybody!", Shindou remarked. "Well, let's call it a day, then." he suggested. We all changed our clothes, gathered our things, and then each of us went our own separate ways, but, as usual, Shindou and Kirino were together again. The same goes for Hamano and Hayami. I headed out the school gate, deciding to head straight for home.

As I was walking, somebody suddenly grabbed my hand. I was nervous for a moment, until I realized that it was only Minamisawa-san. "Geez. Don't scare like that, Minamisawa-san.", I said, still not recovering from the shock I experienced. "Ha-ha.", he laughed, still holding my hand. For a moment we just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, his hands enclosing mine, feeling like we're the only two people in the world. We were standing in silence, that is, until Minamisawa-san said something, breaking the silence forming between us. He leaned closer to me and whispered something in my ear. I blushed a little because of the almost non-existent distance between us two. "Minamisawa-san... W-what are you talking about?" I stammered. "Didn't you understand?" he said sarcastically. "I said that I'm in love with you." he explained. "Really?" I asked, astonished. "Yeah.", he replied. "Didn't you ever notice the "love signals" I kept sending?" he asked me. "Sorry. I haven't noticed your ….um… "Love signals"." I told him. "Well, I understand. You're a naïve little boy, Kurama." he teased me. "Stop it. I'm not naïve." I protested. "Okay, okay. You're not." Minamisawa-san agreed. "What are these "love signals" you're talking about anyway?" I asked him. "Oh, you know how I'm always near you, trying to get your attention all the time. Oh, and I always make it a point to talk to you at least once or twice every day." he explained, looking straight into my eyes. "How come I've never noticed that?" I asked, still bewildered. "It's because you're oblivious to my "love signals"." he remarked. He held both my hands now, and then he pulled me closer to him. "Minamisawa-san?" I said, clueless, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. It kinda makes me feel relieved that everyone from the soccer club went home already. I hesitated about wrapping my arms around him, too, but in the end, I hugged him back. This is the first time that I've felt something like this? "Is this what people call "love"?" I questioned myself. I separated myself from our body contact, and looked at Minamisawa-sans eyes while blushing. He held my face with his hands, and then he suddenly placed his lips over mine, rather roughly for my liking. I was surprised by this gesture of his. At first I tried to stop him, but, like what happened earlier, there was nothing else I could do but to receive and return Minamisawa-san's rough actions. We finally parted after a while, gasping for air. "I love you, Kurama. So please, will you go out with me?" he asked me on a whim. "Eh? Um...OK." I replied with a light nod. His face looked so happy, yet so flushed with relief. He beamed at me happily, and kissed me again on the cheek. "Thank you so much." he told me happily. "Minamisawa-san, you look like you're about to cry." I said, holding his face with my hands. "Come on. Let's go home." he said. He took a hold of my hands again, and we headed for our homes, my fingers intertwined with his. We arrived at my house, and it's almost time to say good-bye. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Minamisawa-san stated, and then kissed me again on the lips, this time, gentler than what he did a while ago. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." I stated as I waved good-bye. I waited for him to go until I couldn't see him anymore before I entered my house. I went straight to bed after that. Images of what happened a while ago entered my dreams, and with that, I know that tomorrow is going to be great.


	2. Crisis

"**Eyes of Betrayal" – Chapter 02**

I woke up early the next morning to go to soccer practice. I took a quick shower, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and changed into my school uniform. As I was preparing to go out, someone suddenly knocked on my door. I hurried to our front door, and when I opened it, I was surprised to see Minamisawa-san standing there. "Good morning, Kurama." he said with a smile. "Good morning, Minamisawa-san." I replied, trying to recover from the shock of seeing him on my front door. "Come on. Let's go to school together." Minamisawa-san suggested, his hand stretched waiting for me to hold them. I looked at him for a second, but without hesitating, I held his hand and we walked to school together. "Today will be a great day." I thought.

We arrived at school earlier than expected. No one was here, not even Shindou, Kirino, or even Hayami. We asked the people around about where the soccer club went. Most of the people we asked told us that they were in our clubroom, so, Minamisawa-san and I ran towards the clubroom. When we entered the clubroom, we quickly noticed the heavy atmosphere around. "Hey guys. What's with the gloomy atmosphere?" Minamisawa-san asked, nervously. "Fifth Sector said that they're going to send a SEED to our soccer club." Shindou explained. "A S-SEED!?" I exclaimed. "I wonder why Fifth Sector would do this to us." Hamano said. "I mean we've been obeying their orders. We weren't doing anything wrong, right?" he continued. "Ever since they started managing soccer, we never went against their orders." Hayami agreed. We discussed this situation in our clubroom for a few minutes. It stopped when we heard that something was happening on the second grounds, the field where Raimon's Second Team is practicing. Shindou shrugged it off for a few minutes, but, going to the second grounds to check it out seems to be the only choice that we had, so, in a blink of an eye, everyone from the First Team all ran outside, including me and Minamisawa-san of course. We ran as fast as we could towards the second grounds and when we got there…

It was total chaos. Everyone from the second team was all beaten up, unable to stand. We saw a student, which I thought was a first year, fighting a one-on-one soccer battle with a new student. It was a fight to steal the ball. In the end, the first year with the brown hair won. It seemed to tick off the other new student that he almost kicked a ball to the brunette's face. Fortunately, Shindou kicked a soccer ball at the same time, and it collided with the ball the other new student kicked. "You guys! What do you think you're doing on the soccer club's sacred grounds?!" Shindou shouted. "Shindou-kun!" our club advisor, Otonashi-sensei, remarked. "I'm Raimon soccer club's captain, Shindou Takuto. And we are the Raimon Eleven!" he said, introducing us. The student with the violet hair smirked, as if triumphant, and asked Shindou for a match. It was more of a challenge, really. He said that if we, the Raimon Eleven lost, he and his team would replace us as the new Raimon Eleven. Shindou accepted the challenge, and it's going to be hosted tomorrow.

Boy, was I so wrong when I said that this would be a great day.

We held a meeting for a while, talking about our plans and strategies for tomorrow's game. It reached no conclusion, so we were left to improvise something for the match. We were told to go home and get plenty of rest for tomorrow. I gathered my stuff and headed for home, with Minamisawa-san, as usual. We reached my house without talking to each other. I guess it's because Minamisawa-san has been in a bad mood ever since the incident with the new student who challenged us. Apparently, his name's Tsurugi Kyousuke, and he's here for the complete destruction of Raimon High's Soccer Club. Minamisawa-san kissed me on the lips, and then he headed straight for his house. I entered the door, locked it, and went straight to my room. I was up half the night thinking about what we're going to do for tomorrow.

It was 6:30 A.M. when I woke up. I did my usual morning routine, and then headed directly to Raimon. A few of us were already there, namely, Shindou, Kirino, Minamisawa-san, Hamano, and Hayami. We waited for the rest of the soccer team, and then we started doing warm-ups. By 7:30, everyone was prepared for the fight with Tsurugi's team. We went to the main grounds and as soon as we got there, it was almost time to begin. A lot of people came to watch us fight with this unknown team who will replace us if we lost. We were overpowered by Tsurugi's team, the Black Knights, and we were this close to losing. Coach Kudou added a temporary member to our team, which was the person who Tsurugi fought one-on-one with, Matsukaze Tenma. His appearance made no difference to the flow of the game. What changed everything was Shindou. He brought out an Avatar, a manifestation of a person's strong feelings. Because his Avatar, Raimon Eleven was saved. Shindou was sent to the clinic afterwards for over-exerting himself, but he'll be fine in a few days.

Days later, a few people came by our club and tried out. Five of them auditioned but only two people passed the entrance test. Matsukaze Tenma and his friend, Nishizono Shinsuke. We tried to explain to them everything that we know about Fifth Sector's managed soccer. After they heard that, they started talking about how people should be able to play soccer the way they like it, how it shouldn't be managed by other people because it was unfair. For some reason, his speech made me feel so mad for some reason. I looked over at Minamisawa-san to see his reaction. My face was so flushed with relief when I saw that he was also pissed off at him. I knew in my mind that the soccer club will not be the same as it was before.


	3. Persuasion

"**Eyes of Betrayal" – Chapter 03**

Weeks go by and things in the soccer club have really gone downhill. No one was participating in our morning practices, including me and Minamisawa-san. Most of us skipped morning practice because of Matsukaze and our new coach, Coach Endou. I've always thought that if we just obeyed Fifth Sector quietly, we wouldn't have any troubles right now. I felt like it was Matsukaze who was taking soccer away from us, not Fifth Sector, not Tsurugi. I just kept it all to myself because I really didn't want to have any complications with our club. I have kept this anger of mine bottled up for the last few days. That was until something horrible happened.

While we were training during our morning practice, Matsukaze kept talking again and again about Fifth Sector's unfair soccer. I tried to say something but I was distracted when I saw Minamisawa-san walk up to Coach Endou. "Coach Endou." he started. "What is it?" Coach Endou said in his usual cheery way. "I quit." Minamisawa-san said without even batting an eyelash. "Are you able to?" Coach Endou asked, his smile leaving his face. "Yes. I can't ride along with this anymore." Minamisawa-san replied. Quit! Why would he do this?! He silently left without even looking back at our direction. "Minamisawa-san…" I said to myself. This is the last straw. I wanted so badly to let out my anger on someone. "The one destroying Raimon's soccer club is not Fifth Sector or Tsurugi…." I started, with a shaking voice. "It's really you!" I shouted as I looked over at Matsukaze's direction. Anger clearly obvious on my face. Anger and sadness.

After my outburst of anger, I walked away slowly. I was trying to hide the fact that I wanted to cry not only because of Matsukaze stealing soccer away from us. It was mostly because of Minamisawa-san's leaving. Betrayal. The number one word that came to my mind when Minamisawa-san left the soccer club. What hurt me the most was that he didn't even think twice about leaving. More importantly, when he was asked about whether he was able to quit, he quickly said 'Yes'. He didn't even consider the feelings of the people he would leave behind.

I walked home after school, quietly, sadly. I reached my doorstep and then went inside. I was surprised to see Minamisawa-san sitting there, talking to my mom. "Minamisawa-san!?" I blurted out, obviously flabbergasted. "Yo." he replied casually. "Oh. Norihito, I have to go to work now." my mother said while looking at the watch on her wrist. "Ah. Okay." I said. She closed the door as she left, and now, I'm here alone with Minamisawa-san. "Um. Minamisawa-san, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "I have to tell you something." he started. "Oh wait, I'll just take my things to my room." I interrupted. I quickly ran upstairs to my room. I dropped my things on the bed carefully. I turned around to go out, but now I won't have to because Minamisawa-san was standing right in front of me in my room. I gasped because it was totally surprising.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?" he asked, his face full of concern. "Ah, no." I lied. "So anyway, like I said I have something to tell you." he said as he locked the door behind him. "First of all, I want to say sorry for quitting the soccer club. I only did that because the Revolution thing that they were talking about was really starting to get on my nerves. It was annoying. Another thing I want to tell you is that even though I'm not in the soccer club anymore, I will still continue to be with you no matter what it takes, because I really love you. One more thing is that I'm really hoping that you would forgive me." he explained, not leaving out a single detail no matter how small it was. "So. Do you think that you could ever forgive me?" he asked me with what I believed were teary eyes. Instead of saying anything, I threw my arms around him and embraced him in a tight hug. "I forgive you." I said to him. I don't know why but for some reason, tears started flowing down from my eyes. He hugged me back and more tears came out. He held my face and I knew what was going to happen, so I closed my eyes and waited for it. I wasn't disappointed though. He gently placed his lips over mine and seconds later, I found myself returning them. We've been kissing for a few minutes before I decided to break it up.

"Minamisawa-san." I started. "What is it?" he said gently. "I love you." I continued. "I love you, too, Kurama." he replied with his ever so gentle, yet, oh so strong voice. I talked with Minamisawa-san for a few minutes more before he decided to go home. I accompanied him to the door and waved good-bye as he left my doorstep.

"Let's just hope that I'll be able to sleep well tonight." I thought to myself as I headed upstairs to my room. I opened the door, went inside, closed the door behind me, and then headed to bed without even changing my clothes. I was woken up by my alarm clock early the next morning. I reached for my bedside table lazily, trying to reach my alarm clock. I felt it and then I pushed the snooze button. I rose up from my bed, and headed straight to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, got changed, and then made my way to school. Once I opened the door, I saw Minamisawa-san standing on my doorstep.

"Ah! Minamisawa-san!" I said loudly, surely bothering some of our neighbors. "Yo. Good morning." he greeted. "Oh, uh, how long did you wait for me?" I asked, guilt overcoming me. "No. Actually, I just got here." he said, though I seriously doubt it. "Well, um, why did you suddenly decide to come here so early in the morning?" I asked him, in an apologetic voice I was sincerely trying to hide. "Oh, I just wanted to see you early. You know, so I can have motivation to go to school." he flirted. We arrived at school at exactly 7:25. He headed for his classroom and I walked over to my classroom. It was boring, really. When first subject started, it didn't even take 30 minutes before most of the class fell into a deep stupor. I tried to stay awake for the last two subjects, but, it's so impossible.

I fell asleep during the last subject, and was only woken up by Minamisawa-san, who apparently entered our classroom without permission. Nobody seemed to care, though. "Kurama." he said in a sing-song voice. My eyes shot open all of a sudden. I saw Minamisawa-san standing in front of me. "Class has already ended, you know." he said. "Oh." was the only word that managed to come out of my mouth. "Come on. Let's go to your house." he suggested, clearly not minding the eyes that were staring at us with great curiosity. I stood up slowly and then gathered my school things. We left the classroom in a great hurry because, apparently, Minamisawa-san has something to tell me.

We arrived at my house in twenty minutes exactly. I entered the door with Minamisawa-san and saw that my mother was off to work. "Oh, Norihito, Minamisawa-kun. You're home early." she said while giggling. "Yeah." I said with half a smile as I removed my shoes. "Well, I have to go to work now. See you guys later." she told us as she placed her high heels securely on her feet. "Bye. Take care at work." I said as I waved good-bye at her direction. I walked upstairs to my room and quietly opened the door. I turned on the lights and put my stuff on the floor beside my bedside table. "Is it okay to come in?" Minamisawa-san asked. "Yeah." I said with a polite nod. He entered my room and sat down on the bed just next to me. I looked at him, he looked back. "So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of him. "Well, it's something very important. I want you to pay close attention to what I will say, okay?" he requested. I just nodded my head with surety. "It's… I… I'm… going to transfer to Gassan Kunimitsu next week." he started to explain in a voice that sounded so full of pain. My eyes widened at the statement. "No. No. No. This can't be happening." I thought as I looked at Minamisawa-san with a pained expression. "Minamisawa-san…." I whispered. Hot tears are now staining my cheeks.

What happened next was so intolerable. He grabbed my shoulders hardly and said with a loud, clear voice, "Kurama! Please go with me!"


	4. Difference

"**Eyes of Betrayal"—Chapter 04**

My eyes widened at the blunt statement. "Me, leave Raimon?" I said to myself. I slowly took Minamisawa-san's hands in mine and whispered, "I'm sorry." "Kurama! Why? If you want us to be together longer, you should come with me to Gassan Kunimitsu!" Minamisawa-san exclaimed. "You hate Raimon now, too. So, why can't you go with me?" he shouted, expressions of pain and heartbreak screwing his good looks. "I'm sorry but, there's just something in Raimon that I can't leave behind." I told him. "I'm not gonna leave until you say yes!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I can't and I won't.", I told him, holding back my tears.

"You're gonna come with me whether you like it or not, Kurama!" he ordered with such a harsh voice, I can't even tell if it's Minamisawa-san's strong, yet sweet voice anymore. To my surprise, he pinned me down and started kissing me. "Mmph. Mi-Minamisawa-san!" I said in between kisses. Why is this happening? I said to myself as the tears that I've been trying so hard to fight, slowly flooded my eyes. "Kurama.", Minamisawa-san started, looking at my tear stained face. "I'm not gonna stop until you agree to come with me.", he continued to say with his merciless voice. "Please… st- stop, Minamisawa-san.", I begged with a trembling voice. He unbuttoned my shirt and started playing with my nipples. "Ahh… un." I moaned, clutching on to his hair tightly as he licked and sucked on my nipples. Great. Minamisawa-san's going to go bald if he keeps this up. "Minamisawa-san… Please… I'm begging you…" I said as tears continued to flow. He looked directly into my eyes, but said nothing.

"Kurama, no matter what you say or do, I won't stop." He whispered in my ear. I shuddered at his voice as it reached my ear slowly. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that when I open them this nightmare would end, although, that wish will only remain as a daydream. I knew there was no escaping Minamisawa-san's grasp. "Open your eyes." He demanded. I shook my head and kept them shut. I heard Minamisawa-san sigh at my stubbornness. "This is what I hate the most about you, Kurama. You're so stubborn." He stated. I opened my eyes for a while to see what was going on with Minamisawa-san because his hands have stopped moving entirely around me.

I was shocked. His hands were covering his eyes, trying to prevent his tears from falling down. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him. "Kurama, I'm sorry." He whispered softly. I smiled lightly as I tightened my hug. "It's okay, Minamisawa-san." I replied with an equal whisper. He turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm leaving soon so I just wanted to spend this precious last day with you." He explained. I beamed at him when I finally saw that his mysterious intentions were clear.

I looked at him happily, my mind forming the thought that this was my Minamisawa-san all along.


End file.
